Behind the scenes
by YumeOtaku
Summary: Takes place during BD. What happened after Bella went into the water with Edward? What was Edward thinking the night he hurt Bella? Basically, a little bit more details on the parts that were left to the imagination - SeriesOfOneShots Please Review!Thanks
1. First Time

_Ok! So, I've never written a sex scene before so don't hate me if its not THAT great. Its not that heavy on the details because I didn't want to make it seem like a pornlet (a story written so dirty its like reading porn). Basically I wrote a little more then SM would, and a still less then heavy lemon writers._

Also. I don't own Twilight, or New Moon, or Eclispe, or Breaking Dawn. They belong to the Great and Powerful Stephanie Meyer.

--  
  
First time

Somehow my body was swept up from the ocean and pulled into the white room. My head was spinning with happiness, Edward had finally given in. While he was being very gentle, he still seemed to have a fierceness that I wanted to explore.

He looked so beautiful, more beautiful then he ever had. He was over me now; his face was almost indescribable – only because I had never seen it like this before.

We didn't speak often, but other sounds escaped from our mouths. I doubt that Edward had missed any spot of me with his lips. They were cold and refreshing and set a jolt through me even more so then usual. Whether it was because of the contrast that the heat of this island provided or because of the current situation – I did not want to think about it. I just wanted to feel it.

I felt like I wasn't doing much in these circumstances. Edward had almost all the control, since he was so afraid to hurt me. But I knew that the way I ran my hands down his back, or the way I let one finger trace his collarbone – was doing something right.

Edward had told me that he was a virgin, but I don't know if I believe that. He is so skilled in making my body feel good. He knows where to touch, the right speed, the right pressure. I began to really wonder what he was doing on his spare time. Thank God he couldn't read my mind.

I could swear my body was doing things that I had no control over- my back arching, moving forward, gasping, and moaning.

Something gentle and cold was inside me, pushing me to expand. I moved into in, feeling my libido reel from me.

And then it stopped, only to be replaced – quickly – by something else. Something even more then I could have imagined.

The cold entered me slowly, afraid that it might break me. It was hesitant, frightened.

"Are you sure?" Edward's bitter sweetness filled my senses.

"Yes."

The cold continued deeper and I felt a slight spasm of pain. I cringed and squeezed my eyes.

"Bella!" He shouted, worry across his face. He began to pull out.

"No, no ! I'm fine don't stop." I panted as I braced myself again.

He looked at me inquiringly, wondering if he should continue - so I brought myself forward to him.

Edwards breathing was caught his eyes looking past mine, in a feeling of bliss. He grabbed my arms to stop me from moving myself into him again. I don't think he could the pleasure because although he stopped me, he continued pushing deeper.

His grasp on my arms continued to strengthen until I felt it become sore. However, I barely noticed. Now that the coldness almost filled me, all I felt was pleasure.  


Edward leaned as forward as possible, grabbing a pillow and bringing it to my shoulder, so I rested in the curve of my neck. His hands moved to my shoulders and he brought himself forward again.

My words came through me in heavy breathes, oxygen seemed to have left the room. I turned to Edward, his face was in the pillow beside me, I heard his voice mutter something about warmth and then I heard a ripping sound.

Then Edward separated from the pillow moving back, pulling out slowly as he did so, I was afraid he was finished, that, that was it. But then he moved forward again, and I was caught in ecstasy once more.

Each time I thought I could take no more. That this was it, there was no more second that could be more pleasurable then this one. But I was very wrong. And then, the coldness hit something inside me and I felt a great heap of oxygen leave my mouth, I couldn't even tell what sound I made. Edward growled something low and unintelligible.

This continued, until I felt my body begin to move uncontrollably; my muscles coming in spasms and shakes. Edwards's perfect and polite voice was now deep and seductive. He let out a gasp and held the sheets under us, putting his face into another pillow. This time I was sure I heard a rip. And then, even though Edward was starting to pull away I felt something burst inside me, cold and paralyzing. It stayed there for a long time, even though Edward was now beside me, kissing me slowly still.

Then I saw the most peculiar thing floating beside his hair.

A feather, interesting.

--

_So, chapters are going to be around this length. Short and sweet lol. Im going to have 4 chapters. First Time, First Night, Second Time, And - Skip the third, lets go to the fourth. All of these are written execpt the um ... vampire sex scene when Bella is also a vampire. I don't know whos perspective it will be from, since, as you will see - I like writing from Edward's POV also. Sorry if things might be out of character, but hey! its a sex scene ... besides SM wrote them out of character first._


	2. First Night

_Ok, so this is the night after having sex. Edward sees that he has hurt Bella. From reading the first chapter of Midnight Sun, I kind of got the vibe that Edward is very angsty. So, this chapter displays that pretty well. Sorry that theres no sex in this chapter, but there will be in the next one lol._

First night

--

I was horrible. I was a monster, a horrible creature that should be killed. Ripped apart and burned before I could damage anything else.

I had hurt her.

I had hurt her beautiful porcelain body. And here she sleeps, her warm skin rising and falling with the weight of her breathes. And here I watch and trace over the purple and blue slowly forming, circling the bumps of premature color. Even in sleep, she response to my touch. I see her pink lips curve slightly, the shake go through her body.

The moonlight shines over her pale skin revealing even more damage. I cringe away catching my breath and turn my head in anguish. She was so breakable, and I had broken her.

All that control and precision had not been enough. I had let my senses go to far, so caught up in the pleasure that I lost control. I had bitten pillows no less. I carefully unraveled myself from her, and walked into the bathroom, looking at the full length mirror behind the door.

How could she love me? I was disgusting, I was putrid. I was nothing that no one should ever want. And yet she wants me.

I walk to her now and delicately trace the contours of her face. Why did she have to love me? Why was I so selfish letting her take me? How could I have been so foolish to let her go on with this? I should never have made this deal. I should have stayed in Italy, she could be happy and unhurt with Jacob.

But now we were married and I could not leave. And some how tomorrow, I would beg her to forgive me. Beg her to not lie to me, to tell me that she hates me.  


Because I am a monster, because I do not disserve her.

--  
_Sorry its so short. I was worried it was getting a little to repetitive. Anyways, please review! Thanks _


	3. Second Time

_Yoyo, 3rd chapter! Anyway, thanks to everyone whos been putting this as a story alert or fav. Please remeber to review! I know story with more reviews usually get more views from people_

Anyway, on with the next chapter.

--

Second Time

No matter how much I tried to distract her mind from want she wants, she seems to keep pushing me to the edge. Every night her clothing becomes even more provocative and I try to shy my eyes away before my thoughts go elsewhere.

But tonight, the streams of water gushing down her face – how can I deny her? I want to make her happy, but this decision is leaving me so torn.

"I'm s-s-s-orry." She stammers, not getting enough air.

I bring her closer, trying to comfort her. Why can't she understand what a monster I am! That I will hurt her too much!

My brain feels so tortured I groan out, "I can't, Bella, I can't!"

I feel her warm breath on my chest as she spoke into it. "Please," she begged. "Please Edward."

And then, feeling her that close to me again, her breath on my skin – maybe this time it will be better, I think. I pull her away gently, pressing my mouth to hers.

I would not hurt her this time, I would not. My hand wondered to her thigh, to her black lace. Damn that Alice, she knew exactly how to make a situation more … tempting.

As soon as Bella and I rearranged ourselves in the new blue bed, I tried to think of everyway possible not to hurt her. Now that I was over her, I kissed her softly, trying to remember my sanity. Trying not to let go completely, before I would lose control; I held her shoulders lightly, moving my mouth down to hers.

Her breath was hot, and her body was hotter then normal. It seemed to radiate from beneath me. I breathed into her, gasping slightly. She smiled.

I let my lips graze her neck and felt her shiver. And then I moved my other hand to her thigh. Going over the inner skin, feeling her flesh go rigged under my touch. I pulled onto the lace there, trying to bring it down. But then her leg rose lightly, brushing against something. I couldn't help but pull the lace into shreds.

Slowly, as things progressed, I knew I would be able to control myself. And now, instead of grabbing onto Bella's shoulders for leverage, I grabbed onto the head board behind her.

When I kissed her I wasn't afraid to let her tongue wonder into my mouth, I welcomed it willingly. And when my fingers ran across her breast and she shuddered, I felt a grin creep up my face. So now as I started to move into her, I held onto the head board tighter.

This feeling of warmth consuming all of me was so much. I wasn't prepared before, but now that I had the general feeling I thought I might be able to predict what to do next. I slid in slowly, watching her body arch into me. Hearing both delicious and interesting sounds escape from her.

Finally, when the warmth totally consumed me, I let out a sharp breathe. This warmth her body contained was so much, almost too much. Each time I moved back, I gripped the head board tighter. I could see my knuckles turning whiter then normal, and I could feel the board form to my hands. I looked down to see Bella's face. Her eyelids were fluttering, her eye lashes were long and brushed past the bottom of her eye. The moonlight was strong and almost blue, high lighting the curve of her body, a shadow from my body creeping across her torso. How could she think she was boring? She was anything but plain, anything but ordinary. At first it had been the throat burning sent that caused my insides to become inflamed and my thirst to become uncontrollable. It was interesting, and it was tempting. But now, I was no longer just attracted to her blood. Especially after Italy, no matter how good her blood tasted, drinking all of it was not worth it.

I felt Bella tighten around me, her breathing coming in short gasps. And then I felt the height of my pleasure. Something rushed through me and released as I pushed onto the head board again. Gripping until I heard a crunch and when I pulled back to relax myself I saw that I had pulled two large, bigger then hand, size pieces from it. Esme won't be too pleased…

Bella's chest relaxed more, her voice so light and delicate, "I love you."

I fell beside her, brushing pieces of plastered hair from her face.

"I love you too."

_--  
The next chapter is proving kind of difficult to write. Its when Bella is finally a vampire, so they don't have to worry about being gentle and what not. so therefore more things can happen between them. So, I'm trying to find a when to put that detail in without making it super dirty, trying to keep with the style of the other chapters. Its almost done though, but Im not sure when I will be posting._


	4. Skip the Third, Lets go to the Fourth

_So, this will be the last chapter of this. I didn't feel like writing the 3rd time they have sex cause shes still human, so... its boring lol. Anyway this is it! Hope you guys liked it!  
_  
Skip the Third, lets go to the Fourth

* * *

I was powerful, I was strong. I wasn't breakable, or delicate in any way. I was a vampire.

My dream had finally been fulfilled, all that I wanted I now had. I had a family, a daughter, a husband, eternal life as a beautiful creature, powers that I had yet to discover; And here I was, Edward beside me grinning widely.

One thing I did not expect were the new senses I felt in this new life. Being with Edward now, felt so different - not in a bad way, but in a very _very_ good way. He was no longer cold to the touch, but warm and comfortable. I could see his beauty even more now, his face did not need even a settle touch of let to be illuminated. His bronze hair looked even more rich, and felt like the softest silk under my hands. His scent was amazing, and indescribable; all I knew was that the smell never seemed to reach my lungs and nose fast enough.

But my favorite thing about this new life was the way Edward kissed me, the way he touched me, and they way I felt it. His kisses were not worried, his hand push onto me, and I push back. I could push back 

now, with hardly any effort or force.

Edward and I lied across from one another, our bodies feeling anything but separation. My right leg was locked between his, my hand ruffled in his hair, and my lips ever moving with his. Did I mention I loved the new, _no oxygen_ thing?

Our clothing was already removed for us as we moved together on the floor. I could see his eyes flutter in pleasure each time my lips touched his exposed skin.

He pressed himself against me, pushing my mouth to his. Finally I felt his tongue ask my lips for entrance and parted them for it. This kiss was hungry, with no fear or worry. So then, since I was being pretty ambitious, I decided to try something. I lightly bit my teeth on Edward's lower lip, pulling it away - then I stopped. I expected Edward to freeze, to push me away because things were going "too far" but we had already had sex three times, when I was still human no less.

He looked at me confused. Wondering why I stopped, and then I wondered why I did too. So I put my mouth to his again. I ran my fingers down his torso until I felt warmth radiating from under my hand.

Edward broke the kiss to groan in my ear, his hand moved around my breast and I too gasped. The way things felt were also different now. My sense of touch had greatly improved, and now the way his skin felt pressed to me, the way the warmth under my hand seemed to pulsate. It made me want more oxygen, even though it wouldn't have made a difference.

I threw my leg over him, removing my hand so not to get twisted. I pulled myself over him, looking down into his rock topaz eyes. His chest stopped moving, his expression soft, his eyes wondered curiously – taking me in; his grin moving sideways. If I was still human I'm sure my blood would have reached my cheeks by now. But even with Edward's eyes scanning every part of my skin, I wasn't_ that_ embarrassed. For one thing he had seen me naked before, another was the fact that I _was _beautiful now. I no longer felt like the unworthy boring girl going out with a God. I still felt that Edward could have done much better then someone like me, but at least physically I could keep up.

I slowly repositioned myself over Edward. I lowered myself down on him slowly, keeping my hand locked around Edwards shoulders. I was sure my nails would have dug into his skin by now.

Edward threw his head back, his eyes closed. He looked too perfect, and so …. _hot._ The image alone was enough to make me moan silently. The more I moved myself onto him, the more my nails dug, the more sharp breathes were taken.

Finally I had taken all of him, concentrating on the feeling. Every part of me was on fire, not like the fire that had turned me. It was more like a fiery jolt, but constant and _amazing_. I felt Edward's hips move underneath me, trying to push further. I begin to move my hips as well, moving in all directions – trying to find what places brought _more _pleasure, if that was possible.

Then, as I moved up and Edward's hips bucked into me I gasped. _There_,I moved myself upward again, waiting for his body to respond. I moaned loudly when he hit it again.

My grip on his arms continued to increase, "Ah.." Edward winced slightly. I loosed my grip, "sorry" I breathed. He begin to laugh but it was cut off by a moan of his own. How much control did Edward have? Being like this with him was so _intense._ The senses were so overwhelming, and the lust I seemed to have for Edward was so hard to end. It felt like this pleasure was not enough, not that something was _missing_, but that there was _more_. How was Edward able to contain himself with me? The bruises I had were nothing to what could have happened.

* * *

The night carried on until sun shone through the window. Edward was above me this time, I noticed the sun hitting his face. His skin began to shimmer I breathed slowly.

Although Edward and I had tried many _many_ interesting positions last night, my libido was still pumping. I looked up at him, his hand swept some hair from my face. He was still dazzling, his gaze seemed to tell me he felt that way too, but it was comforting.

His eyes were melted, almost honey-like. And when I looked into them I knew that we had forever to figure this out. This was just the beginning, and at that moment I swore I felt my heart beat.

* * *

_Please review!! Thank you _

* * *


End file.
